Host club is clueless
by Amu52
Summary: Ok this is what I think would happen if Kyoya didn't know Haruhi was a girl the rating may change its on going KyoyaxHaruhi Adopted by Animecrazynet on deviant art
1. Note

Ok well as you all know(or most of you at least) My dear friend has adopted this fic. She has not updated since she got it so today I asked her if I could take it back, so now I have regained custody of the story. I will update it but first I've decided to rewrite it. Essentially it will be the same but I'll redo a few scenes I'm not happy with, maybe take out a few characters. After I'm finished hopefully it will be more organized and well written. Please bear with me through these changes and hopefully I will be able to advance the story in the near future.

Dftba

~Amu


	2. Chapter 1

"Adrian where are we going!" Haruhi yelled.

"To a more secluded place, so I can fix you." Adrian groaned, "What made you think that that would make a suitable outfit for your first day of school. You look like a boy! Where are your contacts?"

"I lost my contacts I told you that on the way here were you just not listening?" Haruhi answered.

"Well I was kinda preoccupied." Adrian said looking at her feet and blushing, "Don't tell me you didn't see him!" she exclaimed when she saw the blank expression on Haruhi's face, "The amazingly hot guy I said, hey that guy is hot, and when I saw he had an Ouran bag I freaked!" Adrian said.

"Oh is that what you were raving about?" Haruhi asked. Adrian looked outraged, she skidded to a halt and wrapped her arm around Haruhi's making her sink to the ground.

"He was soo hot, he had eyes somewhere between purple and blue, and short blonde hair." She looked off into space imagining him. Haruhi snapped her fingers in Adrian's face to bring her back to earth.

"Ok I get it he was hot, now will ya' let go of me?" Haruhi begged and reluctantly Adrian released her and they continued walking.

"Ah, an abandoned music room this will have to do." Adrian said while pulling her through the door.

"Welcome," voices chimed when they walked in, "to the Ouran Host Club." Haruhi made to grab Adrian so she could pull her out because she knew well enough what was going to happen next. But she swiveled out of the way of Haruhi's arms, she was shocked when she realized Adrian had not gone into a feminism rant she looked up and saw why. Adrian had locked eyes with one of the hosts, an attractive boy with blonde hair. She looked back at Adrian, then to the boy and realized he had the exact eyes Adrian had described.

"Kyoya, who are these two students, I've never seen them before." The blonde asked. A boy with dark hair and glasses that Haruhi hadn't noticed before looked up, she may not have seen him before but now that she saw him she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

Kyoya's POV

Kyoya had been sitting quietly when Tamaki called to him. "Kyoya who are these students I've never seen them before?"

Kyoya looked up and saw two people, a girl and a boy, "Two exchange students I believe."

"Ah, yes. I'm Shizuki Adrian, and this is Fujioka Haruhi." Adrian explained.

Kyoya's eyes lingered on Haruhi for a moment, he couldn't help feeling like he had missed something, he never missed anything it was his rule, but none the less the sensation kept nagging him in the back of his brain. Trying to figure out what it was he turned his eyes back to Haruhi.

Haruhi's POV

"We were just exploring," Adrian began but was cut off.

"So there are 2 new exchange students, but I would never have guessed Fujioka-chan was gay." Tamaki said bluntly.

Haruhi nearly started choking, "I'm not gay! What gave you that impression?" she asked shocked.

"Well what would a straight guy be doing here? We are the host club after all." Tamaki said.

Haruhi started to back up slowly she just wanted to get out of here, she kept slowly walking backwards till she bumped into something. She turned just in time to see a vase fall to the floor and shattering into a million pieces.

Kyoya's POV

"Oh great, now look what you did that vase was worth 8 million yen." the twins sighed in unison.

"Yes you will have to pay us back." he said returning to his usual manner.

"What? How?!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"Well you could work to pay it off," Adrian said really to no one but the whole host club looked at her.

"That's a brilliant idea!" Tamaki exclaimed, "By the way I don't think everyone has been introduced," Tamaki said.

'Oh great he's going into his host stuff again' he thought to himself.

"This my princess," Tamaki said as he grabbed Adrian's hand, Kyoya rolled his eyes, "is Haninozuka Mitzkuni, and Morinozuka Takashi, but we call them Hunni-sempai and Mori-sempai."

'He's a sempai!" she exclaimed, "He looks like an elementary school kid!"

"Yes you may not believe this but Hunni-sempai is in his 4th year of high school he is the same age as Mori-sempai." Tamaki said, "This is Hitachin Hikaru and Hitachin Kaoru, and this is Ootori Kyoya." he said then paused dramatically, "And I am the clubs king Suoh Tamaki." He finished and struck a pose.

Kyoya rolled his eyes to the ceiling and placed his palm over his face

Haruhi's POV

'Was this guy serious? A) he is acting like an idiot, B) He thinks I'm a dude I guess Adrian wasn't kidding when she said I looked like a guy' Haruhi thought to herself as she looked at the other hosts. She grabbed Adrian's arm and shook it, she was starring transfixed into Tamaki's eyes, "C'mon Adrian lets go we'll come back later to figure this out later right now we need to get home." She said.

"Don't forget to come back. Are you familiar with the rumors about the Ootori family?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes, why?" Haruhi asked.

"I am Ootori Kyoya, and if you don't turn up tomorrow you will discover just how true those rumors are." Kyoya answered coolly. Haruhi shuddered, the Ootori's were a well-respected and feared family it was rumored that their private police force was trained in all forms of martial arts and the punishment for failing to protect the Ootori's in any way was immediate removal from the squad. They were not someone you wanted as your enemy.

'Damn, 8 million yen. How am I ever gonna pay this off.' Haruhi thought to herself.

"Hey Haruhi!" Adrian yelled pulling her out of her thoughts.

"What?" She said.

"Did you not hear me? I said they all think you're a dude! That's a problem that means you can't get that Ootori guy!" Adrian yelled.

"What! Ootori-sempai!" Haruhi spluttered.

"It's obvious you like him! C'mon admit it." Adrian whined.

"I do not like Ootori-sempai! That is ridiculous. Besides, these are all just a bunch of rich kids, what rich kid would like me, they probably are just gonna get with someone who will help expand their parent's company." Haruhi said satisfied with her logic.

"C'mon maybe they aren't what you expected them to be, you'll never know if you don't try." Adrian said.

"Well that's too bad because as you said they think I'm a guy." She said.

"They also think you're gay." Adrian mumbled. Haruhi shot her a mean look. She loved Adrian to death but sometimes she really killed her, "Well I'm just saying, if you don't take this opportunity it could be your life's greatest 'What if'." Adrian said. Haruhi sighed and rolled her eyes typical Adrian.


	3. Chapter 2

"Haruhi! Adrian, it's time to go pick up the others from the train station!" Ranka yelled.

A group of 4 girls had applied to come to Ouran and as a result had all gotten in the school had arranged their housing and Ranka came with Haruhi because he couldn't let her live alone with a group of high schoolers. Adrian had come over with them earlier because her parents and she had an argument and she just needed to get out of there.

Now Ranka, Adrian, and Haruhi were going to pick up the rest of the group.

At the train station Haruhi got glomped from behind by Diana.

"Haru-chan!" she yelled.

"OOF, hi Diana, how's it going?" Haruhi asked laughing at how little she had changed.

"I'm fine but tell me, how's the school did you meet any guys, oh I bet they are so smexy." She said giggling just thinking about it.

Haruhi's face darkened making Diana nearly jump out of her skin ,"Oh gosh," Adrian said laughing. "I don't think she wants to talk about that right now. I'll tell you what happened after everyone gets here." Adrian said smirking.

"What are you girls carrying on about?" asked a familiar voice.

"Emi-chan!" Adrian exclaimed, as the small girl walked towards them with a violin case on her back, "How's the violin thing going?" Adrian asked.

"Quite well actually, I got in here with a music scholarship," she said smiling, "I really like the music too, and you guy's thought I was doing it for the anime character cosplay that would open up to me." She said with a glint in her eyes.

Haruhi laughed and hugged them.

"Ok let's get home before we catch up." Ranka said and pulled his daughter to the car.

Ranka had gone out to pick up some groceries so Haruhi and all her friends were sitting around the table, "So tell us. What happened? I'm dying to know." Diana whined.

When Haruhi made it clear she didn't want to tell the story Adrian jumped in, "Ok so it started like this…" when she had finished everyone was shocked.

"Oh my god! They think you're a dude!" Diana said her mouth hanging open.

"Yeah, it really sucks too, they think she is gay, and she likes one of them." Adrian said.

"I told you to drop it! I don't like Ootori-sempai!" Haruhi yelled feeling her face warm.

"I just wish there was some way we could help." Emily said.

"We could work with her." Diana said thoughtfully.

"Ok it's settled we will help you work off this debt!" Adrian said enthusiastically.

"Oh stop it you know you just wanna hang out with Suoh-sempai!" Haruhi exclaimed.

Adrian bushed.

"I'll do my best to help when I can but I have to meet after school with the Ouran Orchestra so I may not be of much help," Emily said feeling sad she couldn't help her friend more.

Haruhi seemed to understand what she was feeling and hugged her, "It's fine I'm grateful for any help."

The next day afterschool the group made their way to the 3rd music room. Haruhi gulped as she swung open the door and was thoroughly confused with what she saw, there were plants everywhere and the host club was in the middle of it all decked out in tropical island clothes.

"Who have you brought with you?" Kyoya asked.

Haruhi opened her mouth to explain but was cut off by Diana, "We are going to help."

"Oh really?" Kyoya mumbled, "How do you intend to help?" Kyoya asked.

"We will do as Haruhi does!" Adrian exclaimed.

"Ok then I guess we need to have a meeting afterwards." Kyoya said.

"Um, excuse me Ootori-sempai, but I will have to leave immediately after regular host club activities in order to make it in time for rehearsal." Emily said timidly.

"Rehearsal for what? Uh…" Tamaki paused realizing he had no idea what this girl's name was.

"Emily." She mumbled looking at her feet.

"Emily, what a lovely name." Tamaki said turning on his host club charm, Emily shied away and before anything else happened there was a loud smacking sound that caused everyone to jump.

Adrian had momentarily lost control of herself and had backhanded him she now was standing before him with an angry look in her eyes, "Don't you dare try and host my friends." She growled and Tamaki ran behind Kyoya.

"Mommy! Dri-chan slapped me!" Tamaki whined.

"Congrats!" the twins chimed in unison laughing.

"Ok well for now why don't you just observe us then you can put it into action tomorrow. I'll have to get a group of boys together who are willing to try these new girl hosts." Kyoya said. This had just caused him more work, ah well at least they would get more profits.

The group of students spent the remainder of the time hovering around the room occasionally fetching tea and assorted sweets.

Emily had just run to rehearsal and the host club meeting had begun.

"So what should we do with this group of young ladies and Fujioka-chan?" Kyoya said. Haruhi slightly twitched every time they called her a boy, "My idea is to have them learn the ways of the host and entertain the students of Ouran."

"It would let us expand and gain more profit." Kaoru said scratching his chin.

"Then it's settled!" Tamaki said flailing his arms about in his usual fashion, "You will all join the host club until your debt is paid off!" he finished pointing at Haruhi.

And with that the meeting was ended and everyone went to go home except Hunni and Mori who had martial arts stuff to do.

"Alright Takashi I have to go to the dojo see you later!" Hunni said and jumped off Mori's shoulders. Mori decided to wait for Hunni in the club room, when he opened the door he heard a violin starting a song, it started out slow and soft, but slowly it grew louder and stronger, it was a hauntingly beautiful sound and Mori decided to sit and listen. After a few minutes the music began to wind down to the last chords and the beautiful music slowly turned to silence. Mori waited for another song to start but instead he heard a female voice.

"Shit!" Mori almost doubled over in shock

'What type of woman uses that kind of language' he thought incredulously.

"I'm gonna be late!" Mori heard footsteps and he quickly dived behind a curtain and peeked out from behind, he saw a girl with dark hair and a violin case strapped to her back. Mori followed her out of the room making sure not to be discovered. As she ran to the front of the school he heard her say, "Hmmm, what channel was it..."She mumbled as she searched through her backpack and pulled out a piece of paper, "On 94 at 6:00. I've got to get home."

The girl ran out of the school and left Mori even more confused than he had been before.

When 6:00 came around Mori found a room with a television and turned to 94. When he got there he was shocked to see it was an anime movie in the corner it said it was a really new one and was going to be shown on television once and then it would have to be bought. "Hm." Mori said then he began the journey home thinking about the music the girl was playing and wishing he knew who she was.


	4. Chapter 3

"Hey, Dri-chan!" Tamaki called. "Do you play any instruments?" She saw Mori in the background face palming.

"Uh, well," Adrian said, she was insanely nervous and he was only asking her a simple question, "I play guitar and drums, but I'm trying to learn to play piano." Adrian said hoping her face wasn't as red as she thought it was.

"Oh cool! I play piano, if you want me to teach you I could." Tamaki said.

Adrian thought that was an awesome idea he would lean over her from behind and grab her hands to help her play and then… Whoa wake up! She told herself thinking about this turned her even redder and Tamaki wondered why, "That sounds great Suoh-sempai."

"You know you can call me by my first name, I call you by yours." Tamaki said confused by her formality.

Adrian blushed and mumbled, "Oh, sure…Tamaki-sempai." Her face turned red when she said his name and she squeaked whenever she even thought about Tamaki.

Ok Mori probably should have chosen a better person to tell but what could he say, the twins would've done something terrible, Hunni would be too obvious, so that left him with Tamaki and Kyoya. For some reason he decided to talk to Tamaki, not two seconds after he enlisted Tamaki's help he sped off to Adrian. Adrian did not fit the profile at all. She was blonde the girl he saw was dark haired.

This time he decided to ask Kyoya, who promptly pulled out a list of female violinists and a school year book.

"I hope this will help you search." Kyoya said as he adjusted his glasses so the light bounced off of them.

Mori sat down at the nearest empty table and got to work. The first name on the list was Ichinose Kotomi, Mori looked and found her in the yearbook, it couldn't be her she had purple hair. It continued like this for a while until he came across the name Ashiya Emily, when he found her picture he was shocked to see he recognized her it was Haruhi's friend. While he was studying her picture he realized she was also the girl who was in the music room playing the violin.

"Hmm, I wonder if she knows I listened to her." Mori thought and glanced at her table where she was reading a book. He heard her phone buzz and she pulled it out to check it she glanced at her watch to check the time and jumped up. She shoved her stuff into her bag and quickly left. Mori's eyes followed her out of the room and then glanced at her table. She had left her book at the table Mori got up and walked to the table. He picked up the book and examined it. It looked worn and when he opened it he saw it was a manga book he looked at the cover and read the title hana-kimi. It was a collection of the first three volumes. He decided to give it back to her the next time he got the chance to.

~Magical time skip!~

"Hey punk get back here!" Yelled a burly boy chasing after someone. When he caught up he landed a punch on the persons face. Haruhi and the rest of the group who had been watching from the sidelines came rushing forward to break it up.

"Hey knock it off!" Adrian yelled.

"Yeah don't you know who I am!" the girl yelled.

"I don't care who you are!" the boy yelled. Adrian turned and punched him in the face.

"Ah, shit!" the boy yelled grasping his nose, "These people are crazy!" and with that he ran away.

"Are you ok?" Emily asked helping her up.

"Are you kidding me!" she yelled startling all of them, "I was the center of attention, nobody can beat the star I am!"

"Ok well I'm Ashiya Emily." she said, "We're in the same class."

"Oh, hello. I'm Suoh Kyriay, Suoh Tamaki's little sister." She said.

All of their mouths hung open, "You're Tamaki-sempai's little sister?" Adrian asked.

"Yep I guess I should thank you though, thanks if you hadn't stepped in I'd probably been beaten to a pulp. I would be a famous pile of pulp mind you!" she said.

"Ok I believe you I'm Fujioka-"Haruhi began but was cut off.

"Fujioka Haruhi, hmmm my brother mentioned you and that means that you," she said pointing to Adrian, "With the blonde hair must be Shizuki Adrian, or Dri-chan." she said.

"How do you know who I am?" Adrian asked.

"Oh, brother was talking about you guys, you have quite the debt to pay don't you Haruhi-sempai?" Kyriay asked.

"Uh, yeah." Haruhi said she was shocked that Tamaki-sempai talked about them.

"Hmmm, I think my brother was wrong." Kyriay said.

"About what?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh nothing." She said.

"Alright, well I'm Tsukiyomi Diana." Diana said trying to keep the conversation moving.

"Ah, I'm sorry I didn't know your name brother was quite hung up on the fact that Dri-chan had slapped him." Kyriay said, "But he seems to be much better now for some reason."

Haruhi glanced at her watch and was startled by the time, "Oh crap we have to go!"

"Are you going to the club?" Kyriay asked.

"Yes, why?" Haruhi asked confused.

"Can I come with you? I want to come but brother won't tell me where it is." Kyriay said.

"Ha, then I think we probably should respect his wishes." Haruhi said not wanting to add more to her debt.

"If you don't take me I'll just follow you." Kyriay said.

"Well umm, how about you walk behind us and come inside a little after we do." Adrian said.

"Ok." Kyriay said and they started running towards the club room.

When they reached their destination everyone went inside except Kyriay.

"Alright, are you sure you're ready for this or do you want us to teach you more?" Tamaki asked.

"I think we are ready." Haruhi said.

"Good you will all be paired up with a host and they will help you with your hosting you need to change into the school Ouran uniform because we want to look professional." Kyoya said quickly handing Haruhi a bag with a uniform in it, "Oh and Haruhi I took the liberty of ordering you contacts to replace those wretched glasses."

When she had on the uniform on Hikaru and Kaoru examined her, "Well all in all he looks great." They said in unison.

"Ok now pair up!" Hunni yelled. They had obviously had discussed this previously because they all stepped up to a person. Tamaki and Haruhi were together, Adrian and Kyoya, Emily, Mori and Hunni, and the twins were with Diana.

After they paired up they heard the door creak open and a girl walked in.

"Kyriay! What are you doing here, how did you find this room!" Tamaki yelled.

"Hey Tono who is this?" the twins said in unison.

"This is Suoh Kyriay, Tamaki's little sister she just came here for her first year of high school, I believe she is in Shizuki-chan and Ashiya-chan's class." Kyoya replied quickly.

"Tamaki-sempai has a younger sister?" the twins exclaimed.

"Yeah, but he never would tell me where the host club was." Kyriay said pouting.

"Well I didn't tell you for a reason in fact the same reason I didn't tell the rest of the club that I had a sister!" Tamaki said exasperatedly.

"Kyoya knew you had a sister." Hikaru said.

"Yes well, Kyoya knows how to break into most national data bases, so he doesn't count." Tamaki said.

"Ah so I take it you are Ootori Kyoya-sempai, which makes you Morinozuka Takashi-sempai, Haninozuka Mitzkuni-sempai, and you two Hikaru and Kaoru-sempai." Kyriay said pointing to each of them as she said their name.

"Wow she knows all of our names!" Hunni said.

"Oh who is this, a Suoh I haven't been introduced to?" said a voice. All the hairs on the back of Tamaki's neck stood straight up. They all looked towards the voice and saw a boy with a cloak, dark hair and a cat puppet standing in front of a door that no one remembered being there before. "I am-" the boy began but was cut off.

"Nekozawa Umehito-sempai, president of Ouran Academy's black magic club." Kyriay said as she looked at him, "I'm Suoh Kyriay, it's very nice to meet you." She said and smiled at him.

"Hey Nekozawa-sempai." the twins called and when he looked over they shined flashlights at him.

"Ahh! Murders!" Nekozawa yelled and ran away so fast that he left his cat puppet.

Kyriay ran to pick it up then turned on the twins, "You idiots!" She yelled as she beat the crap out of both of them.

"Kyriay why don't you wait for the host club meeting to be over in there." Tamaki said pointing to the prep room.

"Ok, so now pair up and sit down the guests will be here any minute." Tamaki said and right on cue the doors swung open and people came flooding in. Last in was a group of boys who looked around awkwardly not really knowing what to do. Kyoya quickly walked up to them and gave them a few simple directions. Kyoya turned and walked towards the hosts, the group of boys somewhat reluctantly followed.

"Now each of you chose choose a girl, one boy per girl." Kyoya said quickly taking control of the situation.

Once they had all been paired with someone they sat down at the tables.

"Oh Haruhi, I would like to introduce you to princess Ionokogi ." Tamaki said.

Haruhi looked at the girl he had indicated, she couldn't believe she was about to do this but she owed these people a large debt, she had to swallow her pride and just do it, "Hello," she said smiling, "I'm Fujioka Haruhi."

"Oh my gosh Haru-chan! That was soo cute!" Tamaki squealed and captured her in a backbreaking hug.

"Ah, HELP!" Haruhi yelled making all the guests look at her, "Mori-sempai! Help me!"

Mori who had been giving Hunni another piece of cake looked up. He got up and quickly walked over to them. Then he smoothly lifted Haruhi out of Tamaki's arms. All of Haruhi's friends let out a collective gasp. Mori's eyes widened as he felt a slight lump on Haruhi's chest. Mori quickly set her down and made his way back to his table. After a little bit the meeting continued. At the end of the meeting Kyoya announced that the female hosts had received great reviews. After all that had happened that day certain people were very happy to be going home.

After the club meeting Kyriay came back out, she still had Nekozawa's puppet.

"Brother!" she called to Tamaki, "I'm going to go return this to Nekozawa-sempai."

"What you can't go by yourself he will curse you!" Tamaki said, clearly he was a superstitious person.

"Don't worry." Hikaru said as he put his elbow on her shoulder.

"Yeah we'll go with her." Kaoru said putting his elbow on her other shoulder.

"NO!" Tamaki exclaimed.

Haruhi sighed, "How about this Tamaki-sempai, me and my friends will go with her."

Tamaki looked at her with thankful eyes, "Really?" he said.

"Sure, c'mon Kyriay-chan." Haruhi said and she and her friends walked out of the room.

"Hey Dri-chan you like brother don't you?" Kyriay said.

Adrian almost chocked then turned redder than a tomato, "Wha no!" she said.

Kyriay studied her face and decided it was unwise to follow this line of conversation, "Ok, if you say so." She said.

"So why was that group of boys beating you up?" Adrian said quickly wanting to change the subject.

"Oh they were angry that I refuse to wear the school uniform." Kyriay said.

"That doesn't make sense." Diana said.

"Well I notice Haruhi doesn't have a uniform why is that?" Kyriay asked

"Well I couldn't afford one, and the club only lent me one for club activities." Haruhi said cursing herself for not working harder to earn the money to get one then maybe this whole thing could have been avoided.

"I'll talk to brother about getting you a permanent uniform, it might help you pay off your debt faster." Kyriay said.

They spent the rest of the walk to the black magic club room in silence. When they got there they knocked on the door.

"Come in." said a dark voice and the door swung open to reveal a dark room. The windows were covered with black drapes, and black roses sat in vases around the room. There were no lights on instead there were candle sticks whose flames created an eerie glow and cast strange shadows on the walls. There was a group of people in the center of the room in a ring with a single person sitting on the floor in the middle.

Haruhi and a few her friends looked slightly frightened but Kyriay looked around the room happily she seemed more at home here than anywhere else in the school.

No one paid any attention to them as they walked in, they were all focused on the person in the center.

"I can't believe I just left him there!" the person in the middle said and they recognized his voice as Nekozawa's, "I just left Belzenef in that terrible place! How can I ever be forgiven!' he cried.

"Ahem, Nekozawa-sempai?" Kyriay said and they all looked at her stunned, "First, can I call you Umehito-sempai?" she asked.

"Uh, sure." Nekozawa said confused as he looked up at her.

"Thank you Umehito-sempai, I noticed when you left this." She said holding up the puppet.

"BELZENEF!" Nekozawa yelled and he ran to grab him. While he was running his hood and wig came off to reveal his brilliantly blonde hair. Kyriay starred at him, without his hood and wig he was quite handsome.

Nekozawa walked over to one of the vases lining the room and pulled out a black rose, "Thank you Suoh-chan." He said handing it to her.

"Oh, you're welcome," Kyriay said blushing but no one could see it in the candle light, "and please call me Kyriay"

"Ok, Kyriay-chan." Nekozawa said.


	5. Chapter 4

"Where is everyone?" Haruhi asked the shadow king.

"Ashiya-chan is at rehearsal, Mori-sempai and Hunni-sempai are at the dojo, Shizuki-chan and Tamaki are off somewhere holding music lessons, the twins are probably playing a practical joke on them and I assume Tsukiyomi-chan is helping them." Kyoya rattled off.

"Ah well most of them are idiots anyways how some of them managed to stay top of their classes is beyond me. Oh and I think my friends wouldn't mind if you called them by their first names everyone else does." Haruhi said. She felt awkward she had never been completely alone with a boy before, granted he thought she was a dude, but that's beside the point!

"Well do you have any ideas for cosplay? I imagine you'd come up with a solution that wouldn't cost as much money as Tamaki's ideas do." Kyoya said while absent mindedly typing on his laptop.

"Uh well you could all cosplay as characters from different animes and manga's like super maid battle squad." Haruhi suggested.

"What's that?" Kyoya asked.

"To tell you the honest truth I have no idea." Haruhi said.

"Well I'll look into it. You can go." Kyoya said in a bored voice.

Haruhi looked at him, "Ok then, bye." she said as she walked out.

-AT THE TWINS HOUSE-

"Hey Hikaru, Kyoya-sempai just emailed us the new cosplay idea." Kaoru said to his twin.

"Oh, and what did he come up with?" Hikaru asked.

"Something called, Super maid battle squad." Kaoru said.

"Look it up." Hikaru said.

"Already there and...Whoa that's gonna be fun." Kaoru said and Hikaru came rushing over.

"Oh I have an idea." Hikaru said and whispered something into his twin's ear. Kaoru's eyes lit up and they both laughed mischievously.

-COSPLAY DAY AT THE HOST CLUB-

"C'mon quickly you need to put these on." Hikaru said gesturing to a bunch of bags. Everyone grabbed the bag that had their name on it.

Haruhi grabbed hers and went into the changing rooms. When she looked at her costume all of the color drained from her face. But she owed these people money so she put it on and prepared herself to walk out. When she did there was a flash as the twins took a picture.

"That's a keeper!" they said in unison admiring the picture.

-Kyoya's POV-

Kyoya looked over to where the commotion was and his jaw dropped, he quickly recomposed himself. The twins had switched out Haruhi's male costume, for a female maid outfit and a wig, and he had to admit he made a hot chick.

~Magical time skip!~

Adrian was walking to the cake store. She had been sent to acquire Hunni's favorite cake because they had run out and nobody wanted to see him without his cake. The bell chimed as she walked in and she heard footsteps then a pair of emerald eyes peered around the corner of one of the shelves at him. A little girl who looked to be around 5 came out. She had short brown hair, was about Hunni's height, and wore a green bunny head band.

"Umm hello there little girl is the person who runs this shop here?" Adrian said bending down to her level.

The girl grabbed her arm and flipped him over, "What are you talking about? I run this shop! And who are you calling little girl! I'm a high schooler!"

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" Adrian whimpered. She was about to break her back when she recognized her uniform.

"Oh you're from Ouran I suppose you want some cake what club are you from?" she asked going into a business like attitude.

"Uhh, the Host Club, they told me to tell you code red, whatever that means." Adrian said as she got up.

She gasped, "Hunni-sempai is out of cake!" she yelped and stated to run around collecting different types if cake, "Take this, quickly." she said shoving a basket filled with cake at her. Adrian took it and ran for the door.

-AT THE CLUB ROOM-

"Whew!" the twins said in unison.

"That was a close one." Tamaki said.

"This cake is good!" Hunni said.

"I take it you talked to Ai-chan." Kyoya said looking at Adrian who was nursing her bruised arm.

"I don't know what her name was, but she was Hunni-sempai's height and she said she was a high schooler." Adrian said.

"Yes, she is a high school second year. She is transferring here in a short amount of time." Kyoya said.

"How long until her transfer?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya looked at his watch, "In half an hour." he said.

"What and you didn't tell us!" Tamaki yelled.

"I didn't think the information would benefit us so I disregarded it." Kyoya said.

"Well no matter! We must prepare her a host club welcome!" Tamaki said.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "Sure Sempai that's gonna make her feel welcome."

"Well maybe we should, and then she might beat up Tamaki-sempai." Diana said laughing.

-LATER-

"Umm are you Johnson Ai-sempai?" a boy asked.

"Yes, why?" Ai asked turning to look at him.

"I was told to give this to you." he said holding up an envelope nervously as Tamaki had warned him that she was just as skilled as Hunni-sempai in martial arts.

"Oh, thank you." she said then smiled sweetly.

"Y-you're welcome." he stuttered handed her the envelope and ran off.

Ai opened it and read the fancy script.

"Come to the third music room today immediately after school." she murmured and shrugged.

-AFTER SCHOOL-

"Well this is the third music room." Ai said. As she opened the door rose petals came flying at her.

"Ah you must be Ai-chan, we have heard so much about you from Hunni-sempai who simply adores your cakes." Tamaki said while using all of his best king moves.

"Oh ignore him he's just an idiot, I'm Hikaru and this is Kaoru." Hikaru said as they both approached her.

"He's Tamaki-sempai." Kaoru said.

"STOP!" Ai yelled but the twins didn't listen and continued their advance so as punishment they were both flipped over and received matching black eyes and limps.

"Perhaps you should listen to Ai-chan." Kyoya suggested without looking up from his notebook.

"All of you back, when I point to you tell me your name and what year you are." Ai said and pointed to Kyoya.

"Ootori Kyoya, second year." he said. Ai pointed to a few more.

"Ashiya Emily, first year."

"Shizuki Adrian, first year."

Ai pointed to the group standing next to a table.

"Suoh Kyriay, first year."

"Tsukiyomi Diana, second year."

Ai pointed to the three sitting on the floor looking scared.

"Hitachin Hikaru, first year."

"Hitachin Kaoru, first year."

"Suoh Tamaki, second year."

Ai pointed to the last group.

"Fujioka Haruhi, first year."

"Morinozuka Takashi, third year."

"Ok so now I know everyone!" Ai said enthusiastically.

"Wait what about Hunni-sempai?" Hikaru asked.

"Ai-chan and Hunni-sempai have known each other for years as their families have had numerous dealings in the past." Kyoya said as he pushed up his glasses.

"Yup! And she makes the best cakes so I asked her to make some for the host club." Hunni said as he jumped off Mori's shoulders and ran to stand next to her.

"Yeah we have been best friends since as long as I can remember." Ai said as a smile spread across her face.


	6. Chapter 5

"Hey Dri-chan! Kyoya is using the club room right now so how about we hold your piano lesson at my house?" Tamaki said.

"Um, ok." Adrian said.

Tamaki smiled and called up a limo, "To the Suoh second estate." he told the driver. Adrian sat across from him and tried to avoid looking at him, he on the other hand evidently had decided that her face was the most interesting thing in the world and he was studying it intently. This only served to make her feel increasingly more awkward and embarrassed.

"So how was your day Sempai?" Adrian asked when she could no longer stand the silence.

"Oh it was fine I got a bit of homework." Tamaki said.

"Well I'm pretty good at school work, I could help you if you want." Adrian offered.

"That would be great thanks." Tamaki said. They spent the remainder of the car ride in awkward silence mostly because they had nothing else to say but part of it was they were too embarrassed to say what came to their minds.

When the car reached to Suoh second estate Adrian breathed a sigh of relief that is until she saw the house.

It was HUGE! It was surrounded by a forest so the drive way was really a long winding road. When you finally got to the clearing the house was in you were greeted by large iron gates that required a code before they let you enter. The rest of the drive to the house was lined with rose bushes. The house itself was so artfully designed and decorated that it should belong in an art museum right next to The Mona Lisa.

"Tamaki-sempai its beautiful." she said as she walked with him to the door.

"Thank you, I wish you could see France there are so many houses like this there." Tamaki said his thoughts wandering to his home in France and all the time he spent there with his mother.

"Oh that's right you grew up in France didn't you. I would certainly love to see France someday."

Tamaki smiled, "Maybe I can be the one to show you around."

Adrian blushed, "Maybe." she said.

"Well come on let's get down to business." He said and grabbed her hand. He pulled her along and dragged her into a room with a grand piano in the middle on a platform, "C'mon Dri-chan! Let's play." Tamaki said gleefully.

Adrian walked towards the piano sat down and began to play the song she had chosen. It had two parts but she only played one she wasn't skilled enough at this yet to play both at the same time but she was progressing very quickly. The song she had chosen was one she had heard on the radio recently. She really liked it so she printed off the sheet music. It was call Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney. (A/N I didn't come up with this song my friend suggested it.) Tamaki obviously recognized it and walked up behind her. He slowly moved his arms around her to reach the keys and played the other part to the song. Adrian fumbled over a few of the keys as she felt his breath on the back of her neck. She could feel her cheeks getting redder and redder as he had to lean further over her to hit a key on the opposite side of the piano. When the song finally came to a stop Tamaki moved from behind her to sitting next to her on the bench.

"You are getting very good." He said and Adrian blushed slightly at his praise.

"Th-Thank you." she stuttered trying to look anywhere in the room but his eyes, but she failed and eventually could find nothing else to look at. They hypnotized her every time she looked at them. She was amazed that something as simple as someone's eyes could turn her into a giggling star struck girl. At her old school she wouldn't be caught dead fawning over some boy, but here she was staring into Tamaki's eyes doing just that.

Tamaki moved slightly closer to her and before she could react placed a quick kiss on her lips. Before she did anything, Tamaki moved on to the next thing which happened to be homework.

He and Adrian were about halfway through when she started massage her forehead and rub her eyes.

"Hey Dri-chan are you feeling ok? Your face looks warm." He felt her forehead now he might be an idiot but he was pretty sure that someone's forehead wasn't supposed to be that warm. Tamaki wasn't sure what to do so he called his family doctor for advice.

"Don't worry about it Suoh-san she should be fine I recommend you let her rest and let the fever run its course." he said. So Tamaki helped her to one of the guest rooms and helped her into bed.

"Now you rest, when you feel better I'll take you home." Tamaki told her. He sat by her bed and they talked about the randomest things, like what their favorite TV shows were to the pros and cons of Usa-chan Vs. Kuma-chan. They didn't even notice how late it had gotten until there was a knock at the door.

"Master Tamaki I should inform you that it is getting late and it may be a good time to return Shizuki-chan to her home." Shima said.

"Ah of course, thank you Shima. Dri-chan do you feel well enough to go home?" he asked her.

"Oh yes, thank you very much for taking care of me." she said and got up.

"There's a car waiting out front." Shima said and left.

Adrian and Tamaki left and walked to the car Tamaki opened the door for Adrian then got in himself.

"Thank you very much for helping me with my homework." Tamaki said trying to find a good topic that would last them the whole ride.

"It was no trouble, after all you have been teaching me to play piano so it's the least I could do." Adrian said. They sat there in silence for the rest of the car ride, when they got there Tamaki walked her to the door.

"Well I hope you feel better soon." Tamaki said awkwardly.

"Thank you." Adrian said, she thought back to after they played that song. 'He kissed her, why did he do that? Was he gonna do it again?'

Tamaki's brain was following generally the same line as hers he thought 'I kissed her but we didn't talk about it after that. Was she ok with it?'

Adrian got tired of waiting for him to do something so she unlocked the door and opened it. But before she went inside she rose on her tippy toes and quickly kissed him, before he could react she went inside, closed the door, and locked it.

He stood there for a few seconds then quickly walked back to the car and left for home when he got there he went up into his room and performed his best happy dance of all time.

~Magical time skip!~

"Hikaru-kun Kaoru-kun! Wait up!." Diana yelled running after them.

The twins slowly turned around, "Yeah what is it?" Hikaru asked.

"I have an idea." She said smirking.

"What is it?" Kaoru asked suddenly very interested.

"Come here." She said and pulled them into a deserted corner. When she was sure no one was looking she pulled out a bottle in a bag.

"Is that…?" Hikaru asked.

Diana nodded, "My idea is that we try to get Kyoya-sempai drunk." The twins were about to interrupt but she held up a finger, "That boy needs to loosen up and this will help him, sure it'll be against his will but who cares. I'll take the heat for it, he can't do anything to me I'm not the heir of some big time company that he can sink with the snap of his fingers." She said.

Matching devil grins that put the Cheshire cat to shame grew across their faces, it sounded ridiculously fun, "Ok we'll get the camera." They said in unison.

-Later After Club-

"Here's your tea sempai." Diana said as she set it down then made her retreat to go talk to the twins.

"So do you think he will get drunk easy or will it take a while?" she asked when she got back to them.

"I don't know it's hard to tell." Hikaru said observing him.

"Well I guess now we wait." Diana said.

They didn't have to wait long after a few cups of tea he could barely tell what was the floor and what was he ceiling.

"Tamaki," he said as he was stumbling around, "You are soo bouncy and crazy! Where do you get all that energy? You just go off and be crazy and hyper how do you do that without passing out from exhaustion?"

"Well we'll probably get in trouble, but," Hikaru paused watching the spectacle, "it was worth it." He snickered.

"Haruhi!" Kyoya said and stumbled over to her, "You know what? You look really, really pretty as a girl. I think you really are a girl." All of the scholarship students and Mori looked up, "I bet you were just mistaken for a boy! Because you look a lot better as a girl, you should dress as a girl more often." And then Kyoya passed out.

All of the scholarship students(Except Haruhi) fell to the floor and proceeded to roll around on the floor laughing.

"I don't get it Takashi. What's so funny?" Hunni asked confused.

-Later-

"Uh, my head, what happened?" Kyoya mumbled when he finally woke up.

"Oh don't worry." Kaoru said.

"Nothing that won't end up on you-tube." Hikaru said brandishing a camera.

Kyoya growled, "If that happens your company will never see the light of day again."

The twins quickly gave him the camera and he continued to smash it with a hammer he pulled out of his seemingly flat note book.

Fortunately for the twins they had already sent the video to Diana who at this point was showing it to the students of the Fujioka home.

-Fujioka Home-

"That's hilarious he guessed Haruhi's secret while he was drunk!" Adrian giggled, "Maybe there's hope for him still."

She ducked under Haruhi's oncoming arm. "Do you have any idea how scared I was, if they found out I'd be done for!" Haruhi said.

"Well you never said you were a boy, they just assumed, so for now just let them keep believing that." Emily said while holding back giggles.

"So now we can't use gender defining pronouns great." Diana sighed.

"Yeah when they find out they will be confused." Emily replied.

"Well that's not a very big problem so, let's watch it again!" Adrian said and hit the replay button.


	7. Chapter 6

When Mori got home he locked himself in his room.

"What am I supposed to do now?" he thought to himself, "It's not my place to rat her out. But I have to let them know I know and make it clear that I won't say anything. She probably has a good reason for masquerading as a boy."

AT SCHOOL

"Hello Mori-sempai." Haruhi said, he was struck by how feminine she was acting, how had he ever mistaken her for a man, "I never got around to it but I meant to thank you for saving me from Tamaki-sempai, so thank you."

"Hm." Mori said in acknowledgement. Haruhi smiled and walked away.

Mori started to walk off but was stopped by two people in his path, "Hey Mori-sempai." Adrian said.

"We need to talk." Diana said.

They led him to any empty room where they sat him in a chair.

"It has come to our attention that you have some information." Diana said.

"Now would you mind telling us exactly what you know?" Adrian said, "We must be sure you know before we beat it from your memory."

Mori knew exactly what they were talking about but he didn't want it beaten from his memory other stuff could get beaten from his memory too it wasn't an exact science, "I won't tell anyone." Mori said.

"Well would you mind telling us exactly what it is you know." Diana said.

Mori just shook his head.

"Fine will call someone who physically can't beat you up." Adrian said disappointed she wouldn't get to beat him up. She whipped out her cellphone and sent a quick text. Within a few minutes she got a text back, "They will be here shortly." She said and put his phone away.

-A LITTLE WHILE LATER-

They heard a knock at the door and Adrian rushed to open it.

"Thanks for coming." Adrian said as he opened the door, "For some reason he doesn't trust us."

"Can't imagine why." they said sarcastically. Mori still wasn't sure that they wouldn't beat his face in so he took this opportunity while they were all distracted to make his escape.

"Crap, he got away!" Diana said when she realized he was gone.

"Don't worry. We'll get him sooner or later." Adrian said deviously.

"Well good luck with that, I'm gonna go practice. Bye."

"Ok bye Emi-chan." Adrian said.

"See ya." She said and walked out. She walked to the club room to practice. She knocked on the door and no body answered, so she walked inside. She flipped through her music and found her favorite piece. She pulled out her iPod and quickly found the track she was looking for the piano part to the song. She had tried playing it without the other instruments but it didn't sound right. When she heard the cue she knew so well and started to play. She poured her heart into the song the music echoed through the room and slowly came to a stop. She started to pack up her things and was walking out the door when she collided with someone and they both fell the person on top of her.

She opened her eyes and saw his gray eyes looking into hers a bit of color reached her cheeks and Mori could hardly move. They both realized what situation they were in with Mori hovering on top of her. He quickly got off, stood up and reached out for her hand to help her up. She gratefully took it and was pulled up with a bit too much force and she stumbled into his chest. She opened her eyes and realized where she was. She tried to quickly back up but his arms were holding her there. She looked at him confused. Hell Mori was confused too.

Mori slowly bent down closer to her. She didn't know what came over her but she slowly stood on her tippy toes and softly kissed his lips. Mori was stunned and he released her. She grabbed her violin case and quickly walked out the door turning very red as she walked.

Mori stayed there and slowly put his fingers to his lips, even he was slightly pink.

~Magical time skip!~

"Haru-chan! Come here!" Hunni called. Haruhi sighed and walked over. "Do you want to eat cake with me and Ai-chan?" Hunni asked.

Haruhi was not in the mood to eat cake with anyone, Why? You may ask. Well for starters she was mistook for a boy, forced to host ladies, tricked into dressing like a girl as a joke, then Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun and Diana got Kyoya-sempai drunk, and boy did he say some funny stuff.

"I don't really like cake." She said.

Ai looked at her.

"Wanna hold Usa-chan?" Hunni asked holding up the stuffed bunny.

"I'm not into Bunnies." Haruhi said, causing Hunni's eyes to water.

"You don't like Usa-chan?" he asked.

Haruhi felt her annoyance melt, "Well I guess he is kinda cute."

'Yeah, no way that's a dude.' Ai thought, "Well as much I would love to eat cake with you and Haru-chan I must be going." She said and jumped down from her chair, "Goodbye." And she walked out the door to the car waiting outside for her.

-Later Ai's House-

Ai was sitting in her room with Kyriay talking. Oddly enough the two almost complete opposites had become fast friends.

"Hey I don't think Haruhi is really a dude." Ai said.

"Yeah, I mean the way all her friends reacted when Mori picked Haruhi up was weird like they were all scared for her." Kyriay said.

"You should have seen the look on Kyoya-sempai's face when the twins put him/her in a dress." Kyriay said, "He looked like he was in LOVE! Ha! I wonder how he feels about this?"

"Well if he starts to think about this he is gonna be really confused." Ai said.

"Yeah, I kinda want to know what's going on in his head but at the same time I don't want to be a part of that confusion." Kyriay said and laughed, "Well I guess the only thing to do now is to sit back and enjoy the show."

"Ha yeah, I'll bring the cake!" Ai said laughing.


	8. Chapter 7

"WE ARE GOING TO AN AMUSEMENT PARK!" Tamaki yelled one day. They all sighed and told them they couldn't but Tamaki wouldn't listen, "Nonsense! Fun is always acceptable!" he shouted and they eventually gave up their protests.

At the park Tamaki insisted on riding every ride, and then once they got off proved to be they only one who couldn't handle roller coasters.

Afterwards they went to the games, the ones that if you won you got a stuffed animal. Tamaki was looking around excitedly when he saw a game where you swung a hammer down and it made a ball go to the top where it rang a bell. If it made it all the way to the top you got a prize.

Tamaki ran up and paid to try it and much to the scholarship students surprise it made it all the way to the top.

"Dri-Chan!" he called and Adrian walked over, "Pick an animal!" he said and Adrian gave him a funny look.

She walked up and chose a skunk, "I'll call him stinky." She said and walked away.

"Takashi! I wanna play this game!" Hunni called.

Mori looked up at his cousin who was pointing at a game where they guessed something about you. Mori walked over to Hunni and paid for him to take a turn.

"Guess how old I am!" he said and the woman smiled.

"I think you are around 7 years old." She said confidently.

Hunni shook his head and laughed, "No! I'm 18 years old!" he said.

The woman's mouth hung open, "Um…do you have any proof?" she asked.

Hunni nodded and pulled out his driver's license and handed it to her, he didn't really need one but he had it anyways.

Sure enough it said right there that he was 18 years old. Hunni chose a stuffed animal and walked off with Mori not far behind. They caught up with the rest of the gang at the ring toss.

"Hey boss, I bet you can't win this game." The twins said in unison.

Tamaki jumped at the challenge and quickly paid for a round, he threw the ring and it proceeded to fly right over the bottle they were trying to hook it on and into the back wall of the booth. The twins both started laughing, "Nice one boss." Hikaru said.

"Yeah A+ throwing skills right there." Kaoru added.

Tamaki's face turned red and he was about to start yelling when he felt a hand on his arm, he turned to see Adrian.

"Don't add fuel to the fire." She said and removed her hand.

Almost immediately he calmed down.

Kyoya smiled slightly at the sight and quickly made a note in his small notepad.

"What are you always writing in that?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya smirked, "Anything I think that could be useful in the future."

Haruhi sighed, "Why do you always do that?"

"What, write in my notebook?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, do you have some sort of compulsion to always know everything about everyone?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya chuckled, "No, it's just the way I was raised. My father drilled it into me that I should always be prepared. This is part of my way of being prepared." He said.

Haruhi sighed, "So you know everything about me?"

Kyoya got an annoyed look on his face, "Well actually no. I can't seem to find you anywhere I look. I found your friends easily enough but there is no Haruhi Fujioka of your age and gender anywhere to be found." He said.

Haruhi laughed, "Well that's nice now I know you aren't creeping on me." She said and turned away.

"I'll figure it out eventually. I wonder what it is that you're hiding." He retorted.

"Well have you considered maybe there are things you just don't want to know?" she said without turning to face him then walked away.

"I sense a challenge in that." Kyoya said to himself then smirked, "Challenge accepted."

~Magical time skip!~

"Let's go to the beach!" Tamaki shouted.

Kyoya opened his laptop and entered in a couple searches, "We could go to the Nekozawa family beach house."

"But Kyoya why not go to one of our own beach houses?" the twins asked in unison.

"The scholarship students don't have passports." He replied, "We're all free the first week of break. We'll go then."

-A few days before break-

"I don't see why I have to go." Haruhi complained to the rest of the club who had just informed them of their plans.

"Because Haruhi!" Hikaru said.

"Do you really want to leave your friends alone with just us?" Kaoru finished.

"Point taken, fine I'll go." Haruhi said.

-At The Beach House-

"Let's go swimming!" Tamaki shouted at breakfast "Honestly Sempai I have no idea how you can be so energetic so early in the morning." Emily said as she stirred some sugar into her tea.

"Yeah, even at home you shout endlessly." Kyriay said rubbing her temples, "There must be some flaw in your brain."

"Aww Kyriay-chan don't be so mean!" Tamaki whined.

"Hey boss I thought you weren't gonna let Kyriay anywhere near us." The twins said in unison.

"Well he was gonna leave me at home, then I heard Ai was coming so I made him bring me." Kyriay explained.

After they had run around a bit with everyone getting their swimsuits on and gathering towels they regrouped in the dining room.

"Haruhi! Where's your swimsuit?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh I don't want to swim." She said and grabbed her book off the table.

When they reached the beach Haruhi plopped down on the sand and opened to the page she left off on.

The twins were bored within minutes so they went to go sit by Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi." Hikaru said.

"What ya' reading Haruhi?" Kaoru said.

"The new Lost Hero book." Haruhi said without looking up.

The twins looked up and met each other's eyes then nodded. They grabbed the book from Haruhi's hands and threw it to the side then Hikaru grabbed her arms and Kaoru grabbed her legs. They carried her out to the water where it was waist deep and swung her between them before letting go and tossing her into the ocean.

She felt the water close around her and invade her lungs before she righted herself and stood up. She coughed up the sea water and regained her breath then turned and waded back to the shore. She plopped down where she had sat before and huffed.

"Hey Haruhi! Want me to beat them up?" Adrian asked.

"No, It's fine." Haruhi said and lay down on her back looking at the sky.

Adrian shrugged and walked back to what she was doing.

"Hey Dri-chan!" Diana said and started walk beside her, "Hey Dri-chan! How are your piano lessons going?" she asked.

Adrian looked at her suspiciously, "Fine, why?" she asked.

"Well I thought you might be having trouble concentrating." Diana said.

Adrian was now knee deep in the water and she stopped and looked at her, "And why would I be having trouble concentrating?"

"Well if memory serves someone came home very late when they had a lesson Ranka-san said he saw you two up there. So I figured you might be having trouble concentrating." Diana said with a smirk.

Adrian blushed a bright red and told her to shut up.

At lunch time everyone went in and the scholarship students made lunch followed up by a delicious cake made by Ai. After lunch Kyoya, Kyriay, and Emily stayed in while the rest of the group went back down towards the water.

Kyoya sat up in his room surfing for medical records of Fujioka Haruhi on his pineapple. To his dismay the only people the same age as him were a few females, and among them only one of their descriptions matched Haruhi's.

If he could have gotten access to the school records it would be a different story but the chairman decided it wasn't his place to investigate students.

It angered him that there was someone who spent a great deal of time around him that he knew next to nothing about. Sure that's probably what it was like not to have the resources he did but he had grown up with these resources and it was a strange feeling when they failed him for the first time.

He closed the computer and rubbed his temples trying to make the pounding headache that was forming go away but to no avail. He got up and entered his bathroom seeking out the aspirin in the medicine cabinet above the sink. After he swallowed the pills he walked to the window to see Haruhi slowly making his way away from the group and to a place that was separated from the rest of the group. Intrigued he watched to see what exactly Haruhi was doing. He would have stayed there if it weren't for the knocking sound on his door. He got up and opened the door to find Emily standing there.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I noticed that you seemed to have a headache at lunch and I wondered if me practicing my violin downstairs would make it worse. I'd hate to cause you discomfort." She said quietly.

"Ah, no I don't think it would make it worse you can go ahead and practice." He answered.

"Ok, just let me know if you want me to stop." She said and walked away from the door and towards the stairs that lead downwards.

He returned to the window only to find Haruhi was no longer in view, he sighed and brought the curtains closed to block the light so he could take a nap.

Below him he heard the violin begin to play a sweet tune and before he knew it he was lulled to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

Haruhi slowly moved away from the group that was jumping about splashing each other and walked down the beach.

'I can't believe I'm being dragged into this, I just wanted a quiet place to study' She thought as she reached an area blocked off from the view of the club.

She sat down and looked at the water. In the beginning this was just supposed to be an opportunity to further her education but instead she was spending all of her free time trying to repay a massive debt and the longer she stayed to pay it the more complicated her situation got.

Haruhi sighed, she looked around and saw that no one had followed her. She pulled off her shirt to reveal the black swimsuit she had under. She pulled off her shorts and hid her clothes in an outcropping of rocks. She waded into the warm water and quickly made it to a distance where she could swim.

As she swam in slow circles she let the water take away her worries and fears. The worry that these things would get in the way of her education, the fear that even now someone would see her and it would all be over.

"Haruhi!" The twins called.

She stopped abruptly and let her feet touch the sandy bottom. She swiveled to see Hikaru and Kaoru walking along the shore calling her name.

"Shit." Haruhi swore and lowered herself so only her eyes were above the water. She saw Mori-sempai walking towards them. He paused next to the rocks and looked down to see Haruhi's bundle of clothes. His head picked up and a quick scan of the horizon showed him Haruhi's brown hair among the waves.

"That way." He said and pointed back the way they had come.

"Ok. C'mon Kaoru. I don't like it when our toys run away." Hikaru said and he and his twin walked away followed by Mori-sempai.

Haruhi made a mental note to thank Mori-sempai and began to swim quickly back to the shore. She grabbed the bundle of clothes then sprinted to the beach house kitchen door. She quickly began to sneak around the house trying to make it to her room unseen.

She was about to turn another corner when she heard someone talking to themselves.

"I really got knocked out." The voice said and Haruhi recognized it as Kyoya's voice.

She swore silently and backed up. She looked about her quickly for a place to hide and saw a door. She bolted to it and hid inside holding her breath until she heard him pass by.

She relaxed and looked about the room she had taken refuge in curious to see its purpose.

"So I see Ai and mine's suspicions were correct." A voice said.

Haruhi swiveled to see Kyriay standing in the corner of the darkened room.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone except Ai, but she's had it figured out for a while so no loss there." Haruhi's eyes widened, "While those idiot boys and airhead girls may have no idea you're a girl anyone with common sense can see it."

"Well what about Kyoya? He isn't an idiot in any sense of the word." Haruhi said when she finally regained her voice.

"Well something seems to be er, clouding his vision on this matter." She said, "Either way if my brother returns to find you in a darkened room with his little sister he may freak so you might want to put on those clothes and make a break for your room."

Haruhi nodded and put them on before leaving and making her way back to her room.

When the others finally decided to check the house it was dinner and Haruhi had finished all the cooking.

While they were annoyed that she disappeared on them they couldn't stay mad when she served them a delicious dinner.

~Magical time skip!~

"We are going to hold a ball!" Tamaki declared.

"How about Thursday?" Kyoya asked not looking up from his pineapple.

"That will be perfect! Spread the word!" Tamaki shouted gleefully.

"I have to baby-sit on Thursday so I won't be able to attend." Haruhi said.

"You may be excused from this particular event." Kyoya said.

-Later-

"How about a masquerade?" Hikaru suggested.

"Yeah, everyone would be in masks and no one would know who is who. Could be interesting." Kaoru said.

Tamaki immediately took to the idea and soon the word was out that the host club was holding a masquerade ball.

"Haruhi you should really come!" Adrian said when they were back at the apartment.

"Yeah it could be fun." Diana said.

"I have to baby-sit." Haruhi said.

"But it's a party!" Adrian said, "Besides since they don't think you are coming you could go as an actual girl."

"Well that's really too bad because I have to baby-sit." Haruhi said.

There was a sudden knock at the door and Diana hurried to open it.

"Haruhi, you don't need to baby-sit Deryn and Alek tonight. Alek's mom called and canceled our plans." said.

"Momma! I wanna fly just like daddy!" little Deryn said and ran around flapping her arms behind her mother.

"Deryn you can't you're a girl!" Alek called from behind her.

Emily approached from behind them, "Well that may have been true years ago, but now she most certainly could. Besides if she really wanted to fly even back then she could disguise herself as a boy." She said.

Deryn's mother laughed, "Wouldn't that be something." She said.

After they left Emily made her way inside with 4 dress bags.

"Thanks for getting our dresses but what's in the last one?" Adrian asked and Emily smirked.

"Well I figured maybe Haruhi could spare some time during the evening to attend the party." She said.

"But I'd have to dress as a dude." Haruhi said.

"Oh my! I completely forgot about that! Oh well I guess we will just have to make do." Emily replied innocently.

By the time they had to leave they had managed to convince Haruhi to wear the dress with a wig and mask and go as a guest not a host.

When they got there the party was in full swing. Haruhi joined immediately while the others joined the club for further instructions.

"We are going to be introduced to the party gradually without letting the girls know who we are. We will dance with them and at the end of the night the men will take off their masks followed by the ladies if they choose to." Kyoya said then began to send out the hosts with him entering last.

The party was started and there was scarcely a girl without a partner. Of course he had planned it this way from the start.

He was just sitting down when he saw Tamaki jerk his head towards a girl sitting alone in a corner. He reluctantly got up and walked over to her.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked and she examined him before standing up and accepting.

-Before-

After Haruhi made her way inside she quickly found a corner and resolved to stay in it, at least for a little while.

The night moved swiftly and eventually she realized that almost everyone had a dancing partner, this satisfied her as she didn't really want to be there in the first place.

She was sitting in the corner gazing out at the dancers when her train of thought was interrupted by an offer to dance.

She looked up to see a boy wearing a regular black suit with a purple mask.

Haruhi considered her options and decided it was better than sitting around bored, "Sure." She replied and stood up.

He led her to the edge of the floor and they joined in the dancing.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked.

"More so than I thought I would." Haruhi replied.

"Did you not want to come?" He asked curiously.

"Not really. My friends made me come." She answered.

"Hmm."

"What about you? Are you enjoying yourself?" She asked.

"I guess but this wasn't my idea either." He said.

"Ah, did one of your friends make you come?" She asked.

"You could say that."

On the other end of the dance floor Tamaki was dancing a girl whom he had no idea the true identity of.

Kyoya had instructed them not to look at any of the female host's attire so it would be a surprise if they ended up with one of them.

That didn't stop him from trying to figure it out.

"So do you come to the host club often?" he asked.

She smiled, "You could say that."

Hunni twirled his partner around, "Do you like cake?" He asked excitedly.

"I love cake!" She responded happily.

Mori silently danced with the girl he had approached but she seemed to enjoy the silence.

Kyriay found herself being spun around by a dark haired man with a catlike like mask and a dark tuxedo.

"How do you feel about black magic?" He asked.

Kyriay smiled, "I find it to be an interesting topic that I would love to learn more about."

Kyoya spun the girl around and asked, "What are your thoughts on irrational behavior?"

"Well most of the time irrational behavior is cause for trouble." She said and paused, "Though other times irrational behavior is beneficial."

They continued their dance until the music faded away and Renge announced that it was the last dance of the night.

"Do you think I could trouble you for another dance?" Kyoya asked.

The girl only nodded and when the music started she was whisked away by the dance. Kyoya danced until he felt tired then he pulled her out onto the balcony and they sat down on a bench.

When the man began to pull her towards the balcony Haruhi gave no protest and they sat down on the bench. She looked out into night to see several stars illuminated against in the dark.

"The stars are beautiful." She sighed.

"Yeah." The man said and they looked out at the night sky watching them.

Haruhi looked out at the corner of her eye at him and blushed when she saw his eyes on her. She turned to face him and smiled.

"You said sometimes being irrational can beneficial?" He said and Haruhi nodded, "Hold still." He said and then did the most irrational thing he could have done in that moment.

He kissed her.

Not like a full on kiss, a sweet one that made Haruhi blush.

She barely had time to react when he pulled her back into the ballroom for the last few minutes of the final dance.

"Ok all the men take off their masks." Renge called into the microphone.

All around the room masks were lowered some caused laughs others caused the girl to be mortified.

Kyriay reached up and took off her partner's mask and found Nekozawa staring at her.

Mori pulled off his mask and his partner smiled at him before standing on her tiptoes and giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

Tamaki pulled off his mask and the girl full on kissed him.

Hunni took off his mask and the girl just smiled.

Kyoya pulled off his mask and the girl's eyes widened considerably.

"Now the ladies!" Renge said.

Kyriay pulled off her mask and Nekozawa seemed relived it was her, on the other hand Tamaki was not quite as happy.

Emily pulled off her mask and gave Mori a small smile which caused him to blush which only made her smile more.

Tamaki the poor bugger was frantically searching the room for Adrian wondering how much trouble he was in. He was greatly relieved when he found her under his partner's mask.

Ai pulled off her mask and gave Hunni a big hug.

Haruhi's eyes widened and she started slowly backing away. The man she had danced with the one who had kissed her was none other than Kyoya Ootori.

She quickly glanced to Adrian but all she did was give her a thumbs up.

She turned quickly and ran, once she was somewhat hidden she reached down and pulled off her high heeled shoes.

She heard the door at the end of the hall slam open and she began to run again not even noticing that she dropped one of her shoes behind her.

She got outside the school than ran into a neighboring park where she was sure she wouldn't be followed. She was dreading coming home but she couldn't go anywhere else so she reluctantly got up and left.

"Why did you run?" Adrian asked.

"I was scared."

"This was your chance! You were dancing with Kyoya fucking Ootori! And news flash! He was into you!" she yelled.

"I kissed Kyoya fucking Ootori! And news flash! If he ever finds out it was me I'm dead!" She hollered back then proceeded to lock herself in her room.

"She kissed Kyoya fucking Ootori?" Adrian asked dumbstruck.

-The next day-

"Takashi what's wrong with Kyo-chan?" Hunni asked.

Kyoya had been being really scary all day.

The twins laughed, "He's just mad a girl ran from him." They said.

They would have continued to joke but they were stopped in their tracks when another dark aura entered the room this one belonging to Haruhi and it rivaled Kyoya's even in his current state.

"Kyriay what's wrong with Haru-chan?" Ai asked from where they sat on the other side of the room.

"She's just mad she ran away from a boy." Diana snickered.


End file.
